To See Beyond the Soul
by adrinpls
Summary: One Shot. Lee SinxIrelia.


To See Beyond the Soul  
**Hey guys. Adrin here. I couldn't help but write a little bit, just as breaks. I'm sorry for the hiatus in the other stories but for now I've decided to write short one-shots and that jazz.**  
**Enjoy this Lee Sin and Irelia little romance bout.**  
**I main Lee Sin so I needed to give my man a little love... besides he's the best.**  
**Thank you all kindly.**

'Blindness is no impairment against a smelly person,' was the lone thought that strung itself in the blind monk's mind. 'but this smell is amazing.'  
He sensed a wafting scent of apple and peach gently rising from the person to his left. He sighed, taking in the sweet air as he attempted to sense his surroundings on the lonely train ride to Ionia. He opened his mind, using his body and spirit as a catalyst for his senses. 'The will of blades,' he mused as he realized who the person sitting next to him was.  
"Greetings, Irelia, Will of Blades," he calmly stated, not looking at her (obviously).  
She turned, surprised. "Hello, Lee Sin. Sorry about suddenly appearing. There were no seats left and I could only find one next to you," she laughed. "Apparently everyone is afraid of the great blind monk.  
He gently smiled. "So it appears," he stated as he raised a hand. "May I?" he questioned her as he made a small circle with his arms. She nodded. Lee Sin ran his hand down her face, taking in her physical details and drew himself a picture of her in his mind. "Such beauty," he complimented kindly. "Your brother would be proud to be your sibling," he ended quietly.  
She smiled sadly at him. "Thank you, Lee Sin."  
The pair traveled the path to their homeland in silence. Soon, the forests grew thicker as the sun shined brighter. The air became damp as they soon reached their destination. Lee Sin stood to leave as Irelia abruptly took his hand. "Lee Sin," she softly began. "Let me help you."  
He smiled. "My dear, blind I may be, but helpless I am not," he said matter-of-factly.  
She nodded. "Then would you like to join me at my home for perhaps a drink of tea?" she invited.  
He looked at her with gratitude. "I believe I would enjoy that, yes."

Lee Sin followed the proud, strong woman into her home. The sliding door opened as she swiftly began to brew some tea. Lee Sin sat down and began to meditate. The host came into the room, blades floating after her. She sat down a tray upon the simple table Lee Sin sat down next to. He heard the liquid being poured out into a cup, as she slowly grasped his hand. Lee felt a small disturbance in his heart as she guided it gently to the cup. He hesitated, then switched grips to that of the cup. "Thank you," he nodded. She nodded back to him as well, smiling.  
Then she remembered he was blind.  
"Of course," she hurriedly replied, blushing at her lapse.  
Lee Sin sipped the well made tea slowly. "This is well made, Irelia." He gently said. "I thank you for the invitation."  
She smiled to herself. "Of course, Lee Sin. Anytime."  
The pair sat, engaging in small talk over warm, fresh tea. As the sky grew dark, Lee Sin stood up. "I thank you for the invitation once more, but I regret to say that it is now time for me to leave." He slowly walked to the door. "I would also enjoy your presence once more in the future, perhaps at my home?" he said cautiously.  
She smiled, blushing. "Of course, sure," she happily said. "See you later?" she laughed as Lee smiled at her.  
"Yes, later."  
-Years Later-  
Lee Sin, for the first time in about 4 years, was nervous. In his sleeve of his coat was a simple band of rare metal and expensive jewels. He slowly made his way to Irelia's home for dinner, just like every other thursday, tuesday and saturday. 'Calm yourself.' he said to himself. 'Feel my heart beat.' He walked on and knocked on the door. 'Know thyself.' She opened the door in a simple blue dress. "Hey, Lee!" she chirped as Lee smiled at her. He walked into the room to smell the scent of juicy, succulent meat wafting to him. 'Extend your senses.'  
"My dear Irelia," he began as the pair sat down. "This tastes and smells beautiful," he commented on the food. "and probably looks like it too," he added humorously.  
She giggled at her lover's antics. The pair ate the wonderfully crafted food in the calm silence of peace. Lee, however, felt himself begin to sweat as he finished his food. "Ah-ahem." he cleared his throat. "My dearest Irelia," he began. "I thank you for the wonderful meal. I could not ask for anything better. I am glad to have been with you for the past 4 years." There was a pause as Lee fumbled, standing from his chair and kneeling to the ground. "Would you bless this humble, blind monk by accepting his hand in marriage?" he finished softly as Irelia stared at him dumfounded. Her blades behind her began to shake and tremor as she felt her lips open to speak, almost by themselves.

Shen cried for the first time in recorded Valoran history at the legendary wedding. Zed set aside his rivalries to attend this wedding along side Akali, his wife. Syndra as well came, forgetting the transgressions to just congratulate her former childhood friend. Summoners and champions alike came, happy for the blind monk to truly achieve perfect balance-love and inner peace. Irelia finally was content with her life. Her heart was no longer set on war and the turmoil of battle.  
The pair had each other, and with each other they spent their days until the day when Lee Sin finally rested, joining beside his wife in the stone fortress of the Institute of War.

**The feels.  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
